After The Fall
by spring.stout
Summary: Spoiler Alert! After the events of Lightning Returns things don't go as planned for Lightning, but since when have they ever. Can she help save Prince Noctis, or is fate against her again? Lightis
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, spoiler alert for Lightning Returns. Lightning may seem alittle OOC here but this is after she regains all her emotions so please keep that in mind. This series will be fairly short, maybe 10 chapters at most, mostly got it planned out. As of right now there is only one pairing, Snow and Sarah.**

"For a minute there I thought you actually cared." Snow chuckles weakly as he holds her hand against his chest with both of his, causing her body to fly back in shock. "You only want me around to bring Sarah back. My good looks and charm aren't reason enough?"

He breaths heavily, falling forward into Lightning as his strength gives out.

Lightning's mind races, torn between her desperate want to hold him closer and doing the right thing by pushing him away.

"Yeah right," she says the first thing that comes to mind. "With that hair?" She tries to retake her hand but he refuses to give it up.

"Dammit Light, you always were a hard case," he says as her chin briefly presses into his neck, almost making it feel like a real hug.

Lightning wanted so bad to pull him closer and bury herself in his arms, but it was wrong, and desiring it to be so didn't change that. To be so jealous of her sister, it was pathetic...

"I've spent how many centuries watching the world slip away from me? And even when I give everything I've got to protect it, I don't get a single thanks." He lightly chuckles. "So I finally say enough is enough, look for a nice place to die. And you ruin that too."

Leaning away from him Lightning looks him in the eyes. "Sorry about that, you were forced to hold down the fort for a long time. It was my fault."

He chuckles weakly again. "You gunna make it up to me?"

Oh, how I wish I could.

Slapping his hand away she steps back. "Don't get too cocky. Listen Snow, the world is ending-and soon. There's no way for any of us to stop it. But don't give up, You've got to believe- believe that even when this world ends, a new world will be born from the ashes." His face slackens slightly in shock before he collects himself and stands.

"That's where we'll find hope again. It won't die with the world. I'll make sure of that. Trust me."Holding up Sarah's pendant she stretches her arm out in front of her. "I just need more time. I just need-"

He throws his arms out as he backs up. "I know, I know. To save the day. I'm on it sis. I'm still the patron of Yusnaan, right. You sure are hard with your friends you know that? What if you killed me? Who'd have trouble facing Sarah than?" He walks closer to her, but she stops him with her fist in his chest, still clutching Sarah's pendant.

"I knew you'd be fine, you're too stubborn to die." Stepping back she places the pendant in his now open hand. "Take care of Sarah, please. Help her find her way back." She turns to walk away. "Stay strong, someday you'll be all she has."

"Well when you put it like that, guess I've got no choice but to do what I can." He watches as Lightning walks away, still mumbling to himself as she leaves.

"I dont know what I can really do. Sure Lightning says bring you back, but would you even want to come back with me?"

Leaning against the other side of the now closed door Lightning sighs. That battle took a lot out of her and reawakened emotions that should be non-existant thanks to Bhunivelze. Feelings she'd thought long thrown away swarmed around her heart, the ache almost bringing tears to her cold face.

Back on Pulse, when she and Snow had first become l'cie, she'd hated him with a fierce vengance. He'd been the competion, the upsurper in her relationship with Sarah. The guilt trip to remind her of her greatest failing, taking care of her last remaining family. But she knew, well, now she did anyways, that just because he had her heart didn't mean she would loose her sister. It had only taken her a thousand years to figure it out...

He'd always wanted her blessing, maybe now was as good a time as any to give it.  
Walking back through the doors she ran into Snow just as he exited, her face colliding with his chest as he grabs her close so she wouldn't fall. "Hey, where's the fire?"

Stepping back she almost grins, but the feeling felt wrong. "Sorry. I just wanted to tell you something, incase I don't get the chance to do it again."

"Oh?" Snow frowns.

"I want you to know, even though we don't always get along, that you have my blessing to marry Sarah."

An uncomfortable silence stretches between them.

"So," he crosses his arms, fingers digging into his biceps as he realizes what she means. "Can you tell me why you wont be able to tell us this later, after the reunion and all?"  
Lightning stares at him with emotionless eyes. "Your a smart man Snow. I'm sure you know."

He starts to react just as Hope speaks in her ear. "It's almost time to return to the ark, Light." Snow's hand cups her shoulder, forcing her attention back on him. "Bullshit. You will return to me Lightning. To us. I'm not going to go chasing after you again."

Lightning notices his slip and in a moment of weakness gently brushes a hand down his shocked cheek. "Good, you deserve to be happy. Anything involving me won't allow that, never has." She places a light kiss on his cheek. "Be happy Snow." And vanishes.

* * *

The end comes quickly, the battle with Bhunivelze is long and exhausting, her supplies and spirit low by the time he finally drops. Her friends coming to rescue her in the end saves the day, and everyone prepares to go to the new world. Hope, Sazh and Dajh, Vanille and Fang, Noel and Yuel... and Snow and Sarah. She floats with them, already knowing something is wrong by the red light she's leaving behind her compared to everyone else's blue light. They all stop above the new world, saying they'll find each other again. To Lightning, it is a final goodbye to all her friends. Even as Sarah laughs, she see's Snow watching her with suspicious eyes.

* * *

Two years, two years and Lightning still hadn't been found. Snow and Sarah searched everywhere, every clue for the pinkette, but none of them led to her. Remembering her words Snow tries desperately to continue his relationship with Sarah, but just as Lightning's face had once haunted him with memories of Sarah, now it was Sarah's face haunting him with memories of Lightning. He knew it was wrong, impossible even, but he feared he was in love with Lightning as well as Sarah. Or atleast her presence. He missed her ability to read him in battle, to correct him when he was wrong, even her yelling at him.

Sometimes at night as he slept beside Sarah he felt Lightning's kiss; other times, when he felt lost, her fist. She always knew how to set him straight.

Eventually he and Sarah arrive in a city called Lucis where there was said to be a living crystal, one of the last on the planet. It is said that a warrior's soul lives within the crystal, a woman, guarded by the lethal son of the king, Noctis Caelum. Gifted with the ability to conjour swords from thin air it is said that none but his father could enter the crystal chamber on penalty of immediate death. So it was widely specualated as to what the crystal really looked like, and more so what the warrior woman looked like. One thing was always the same though- she is said to have pink hair.

* * *

Noctis enters the council room just as his father takes his place at the head of the table. Unconcerned about the glare sent his way he sits in his ususal spot and pretends he's not paying attention to the meeting. He'd found over the years that this behavior had resulted in the other nobles, believing he wasn't listening, feeling comforable enough to gossip around him.

It didn't surprise him the day he heard his father never intends to give up the throne, although why still remained a mystery. What did surprise him was the fact that he'd forbidden an arranged marriage to Stella Nox Fleuret, Ambassador of Tenebrae. It appeared the kings paranoia of losing his crown extends to potential grandchildren as well. Which begged the question, how long until he went after his own son.

The voice in his head, a woman's voice that belongs to the Crystal's Guardian, as he refers to her, said that his father is unstable and therefore very dangerous. After the death of Noctis's mother several years back King Regis Caelum went on a trip to Niflheim and upon his return he'd become more and more obsessed with going down in history as the last king of Lucis. The voice said it didn't seem to be a natural insanity, but nothing could prove otherwise.

Sitting at the table his father catches his attention by mentioning the peace treaty he had recently signed with Idola Eldercapt, King of Niflheim. Personally Noctis didn't trust it, mostly because the Crystal Guardian's voice told him that King Idola is up to no good. She almost sounded scared when she told him that, a first to Noctis. What could cause a crystal to be fearful? He intends to visit her again after this meeting to see if she has anymore information to tell him. As stationary as she is within her crysal she sure knew a lot of what was happening, even outside of Lucis.

King Regis says that they are expecting King Idola to arrive for the celebrations later today, bringing with him the Ambassador of Tenebrae, Stella. The note of disgust in King Regis's voice shows how pleased he is with that. Why is he so hateful of Stella? Noctis actually rather likes her, they were so much alike, both gifted (or cursed) with the ability of see the departing dead and to wield the power of the light. Which is how he summons swords, amoung other things.

The meeting comes to a close, Noctis suddenly feeling anxious about the coming evening. Darting back to his chambers he twists a knob on his bedpost, activating the secret door hidden behind an old family tapestry on the far wall. Walking through it he pulls the lever by the entrance to close the door behind him. It also works to reopen it on the way back out. The only other known entrances to this room were behind the throne and in his father's room. He has to assume that his father has not come to see the crystal in a long time since he never punished Noctis for baring the entrance to his room. Or he likes it, it was hard to say.

"Prince Noctis, you keep visiting me like this I might actually think you like me."

Noctis chuckles at the dry tones coming from the Crystal Guardian. "Etro forbid," he jokes back.

"Indeed. So, the treaty was signed by King Idola."

He nods, knowing she can see him. "And he plans to be here this evening. With Stella."

Noctis frowns as the light in the room dims a little. "I fear it's a trap. Keep an eye on them, both of them, not just Stella." For a second her voice almost sounds bitter. "Something is wrong, I just haven't figured out what yet."

Tilting his head in thought Noctis slowly circles the crystal. "Who do you think is the greater threat?"

"To you or to your country? Cause I'm afraid the answer is not the same."

"I see." He tries to listen but to think Stella might be a danger to him, he just cannot see it.

"My Prince," the voice breathes in his ear making him shiver. He knows better than to turn around, she would vanish before he could see her. "Guard your heart well. Things are not as they seem." Gentle hands that he desperately wants to grab slide around his waist, holding something before him. "I have a gift for you." Looking down at her perfect long fingered hands he see's a design etched into her palm. Reaching down he is surprised she allows him to hold her hand in his, feeling her warm flesh on his for the first time. Barely able to keep his voice steady he asks, "What is this?"

"This ruin will allow you to draw on your powers for a longer period of time. If you want it I will place it on you."

His brain stops, erotic images flashing before his eyes at the mention of her hands on him.

"Do you accept? You must say the words if you do."

"I accept your gift."

"Please close your eyes, Noctis." Closing his eyes he feels her circle him, her body close to his as her hands grab the hem of his shirt. "This must come off."

Taking a deep shuddering breath he removes his shirt. Bringing her chest flush with his as her hands slid up his back and settled on his shoulder blades she kisses him over the heart. His battle to keep his eyes shut nearly ends there.

"I'm afraid this will hurt, my Prince." As soon as she speaks his body seizes up like he'd been hit by lightning. Seconds pass with him helpless in her arms, a continued burning lancing through his left shoulder as the rest of his body relaxes. Unable to stop himself he opens his eyes and gazes down at a beautiful young woman with pink rose colored hair, red lips, and blazing sky blue eyes.

"You must rest now Noctis," she says as his world becomes more fuzzy, the lightning shaped necklace around her neck the last thing he see's before everything goes black.

* * *

Dreams plague his sleep, dreams of another world, a crystal throne, and a god and goddess. In his dreams the woman from the crystal fought long and hard, and won, only to fight again against something worse. He watched as the woman hid her feeling in fear until they no longer existed, only be be reunited with them in the end, just in time to loose everyone. A tall blond man and a pink haired woman kept appearing in the visions, Snow and Sarah. The Crystal Guardian's voice spoke of them with such feeling that Noctis found himself strangely jealous.

He wakes up to Ignis pounding on his door. "Hey Noct, you about ready for the party?"

There is a sword laying across Noctis's stomach. "Yeah, yeah." He calls back, staring at the magnicifent blade. Overture. That is it's name, a voice whispers in his head. A blade fit for the guardian of the Goddess Etro.

"I'll meet you there Ig, I gotta do something first."

"Ook, I'll let the boys know."

The Goddess Etro, the voice had said. Was the woman in the crystal really the goddes Etro, or was she the guardian?

As he sits up a small slip of paper falls to the floor. Inspecting it he see's that it reads 'This will help protect you', in neat feminine writing. Pulling it close he smells the faint sent of roses, the same scent he smell when he is in the Crystal Chamber.

Quickly changing into formal atire he once again enters the Crystal Chamber, the room strangely dark. For the first time ever he see's the Crystal Guardian standing before the crystal, instead of shinning from within it.

"I was human once." Her voice softly floats towards him. "Had a family, lived a decent life."

"Then one day creatures unknown to your world, call Fal'cie, branded my sister with a mission. When the Fal'cie brand you you either complete the mission, or you become a mindless monster. Of course, the 'reward' wasn't much better, but atleast you were'nt hurting anyone."

Noctis slowly walks up beside her, watching her beautiful face as she speaks, unwilling to break whatever spell had ahold of her.

"Her mission was to unite me and Snow, her fiancee, along with four others, so that we could fight the Fal'cie himself and destroy the world we lived on. He'd hoped, like many wayward children, that his actions would draw the attention of God, or Bhunivelze, as he was commonly known."

She continues to stare at the crystal as she speaks.

"We beat him, but we saved Cacoon, our home, instead of destroying it. Etro took pity on us and saved us from our 'reward'- to live the rest of our lives as crystal."

His brows rise. Didn't sound like much of a reward to him.

"By mistake I was dragged into another realm, where she lived. Having no other options I took up my sword," she guestures to Overture. "And became her guardian. I tried endlessly to save the world. And lost my sister. Eventually the world came to an end, and I was to become the new Goddess." She chuckles. "It appears I don't ever do what is expected of me. I killed Bhunivelze. I killed a god." She looked at Noctis. "You must promise me something my Prince."

"Anything." He becomes concerned as a single tear trails down her cheek.

"If that man, King Idola, should get his hands on all four living crystals, all four souls residing in them, he will gain a power even you cannot hope to defeat. From everything I hear he's aiming for world domination, not matter the cost. All it takes is one less crystal..."

His eyes widen as her meaning sinks in. "You cannot mean.."

"Yes my Prince, I can and I do. I am expendible, by no means worth the lives that will be taken should Idola get me. And I am tired. I am tired of causing problems just for existing and I seek a life I cannot have so long as I live within this crystal. If I should perish than atleast I'll be reborn with all the oportunities of a normal life-love, family. Freedom. Please, you must promise me that if Idola takes my crystal that you will destroy it."

His is quiet for a time. "What is your name?"

Silently she tilts her head to the side and studies him. Taking her fingers she cups the tear that fell down her face, instantly turning it into a small bubble. "I am Lightning, but you may call me Light." Taking his hand she places the tear bubble against his thumb, both of them watching as it glows bright before disappearing.

"If you need me to see something, or hear something, rub your thumb against your other fingers. You dont need to speak aloud, I will hear you. Repeat the action to make it stop."

Rubbing his pointer finger and thumb together he thinks, 'I promise you, that should Idola take your crystal, I will destroy it,' a sad smile crosses her lips. 'But only if there is nothing else that can be done to retrieve it.' Studing the lightning bolt that had appeared on his thumb he repeats the gesture and watches as it vanishes. She didn't need to hear how he would rather kill Idola first.

Holding up Overture he smiles. "Are you sure I should have this? I am honored by this gift," He finishes at her nod, bowing slightly before her. His eyes shift to red as the sword disappears before quickly turning deep blue again.

"I believe you have a party to attend to." She turns away from him again. "Stella is waiting by the painting of Etro."

For the first time the thought of seeing Stella barely distracts him, but he knows he must go before anyone notices his absence. "Of course, mustn't keep her waiting." Missing the flash of pain that crosses her face he leaves the room with promises to visit again later and 'learn more about this other world your from'.

The room slowly dims as she returns to the crystal to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Usually when Noctis attended celebratory events in the castle's grand ballroom he'd stay towards the back of the room with his friends Ignis, Prompto and Gladiolus. Today however he has Stella drawing his attention away from his friends, although not as well as she seems to believe. As soon as he'd entered the ballroom he'd told his friends to keep a close eye on King Idola, that he suspects the man of wanting to double cross them.

Ignis agreed with him immediately and, grabbing Glad by the neck, had gone to search for an inconspicious spot to watch Idola from. Prompt had just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'll just circle the room." Of course, with Prompt that ment flirt with every woman that caught his eye, single or not. You would never know he was an assassin, not until he shot you at least.

"Noc, are you even listening to me?" Stella's pouty wine, which usually makes him grin, annoys him for some reason today.

"I'm sorry Stella, I seem to be elsewhere today." He tries to give her a sheepish look, from her responding brow raise he's not so sure it works.

"Oh hey Stel," Prompt slings his arm around Stella's neck. "So happy you could make it to the party." Prompt frowns. "If that's what you call this boring event."

Stella chuckles gently. "Yes, we're all aware of what you concider a party, I'm sure you can do that afterwards." "You betcha!" He laughs, throwing another arm around Noctis. "Your gunna be there right?" The look in his eyes doesn't match the one on his face.

"Yeah, sure, wouldn't miss it," Noctis mumbles.

"But Noc, I thought we could spend more time together!" Stella's wine is really starting to grate on his nerves.

"Sorry Stella, haven't seen the boys much since I got back. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh hey Noc, I think I saw Cor trying to wave us over. We better go see what he wants." Dragging Noctis away from Stella he calls back, "Catch you later!"

Much to Noctis's surprise Cor really was trying to get their attention, his arm raised towards them, hand motioning for them to come over.

"Noctis," Cor quietly murmers to his as he gets close. "I need you to leave." He holds up his hand to shush him. "Not just the room but the city." Cor Leonis, a legend amoung men, Lord Commander of King Regis's armies, was not a man to say no to. "Tonight."

"If I leave there will be no one here to protect the crystal." Noctis begged with his eyes to get Cor to understand.

Cor watches him, pondering his words."I know how you feel about this but since I have no idea how big it is I have no idea if it can be moved."

Noctis, who is beginning to feel desperate to save Lightning, knew of only one way to get the answer he is seeking. "Get Glad and Ig, then meet me in my room in twenty minutes."

* * *

"You know, I never knew there was a door there and I've been visiting this room my whole life," Cor sounds slightly annoyed. "That is a huge security risk. Will you tell me where else you can enter at?"

Noctis shakes his head, much to Cor's annoyance. Closing the door behind them Noctis makes his way to the front of the group. "Shh, she'll think we're being attacked with the racket you guys are making."

They all glanced at each other. "She?" Glad steps closer, wondering if he should be concerned for Noctis's sanity. Rolling his eyes Noctis motions for everyone to follow him.

"Oh Etro," gasps of awe circle the room as everyone gets their first look at the crystal.

"It's huge," Ignis whispers.

"Noctis," Cor leans closer to it. "I don't see how we can move this without everyone seeing it."

"Moving it, my Prince?" Prompto and Ignis fall back in shock as Lightning appears in front of the crystal, Cor and Glad simply staring. "Why do yo wish to move me?"

"Milady," Cor steps forward. "My name is Cor, and I believe I can answer that better. Noctis must leave the city of Lucis, I fear for his life. I have reason to believe King I bdola will stage a coop as soon as tonight, following the party. Noctis doesn't wish to leave you behind."

She stares at Noctis in thought before floating up to the top of the crystal. Grabbing a barely visible handle from the top she pulls until a sword unsheaths itself from the crystal, a sword with a silver and gold hilt and a crystal blade. Floating back to the ground she twirls the blade around her body a few times before sheathing it to her back. "I can travel with you now, but only during the day. At night someone else must carry me," she indicates the crystal blade. "For I must return to replenish my strength."

"You can leave your crystal?" Glad scratches his head in thought.

"No, but that,"she points at the crystal. "Is not the true crystal. Excalibur," she points at the sword. "Is it's true form."

"Wait, isn't that a legend about-""Yes." Lightning cuts Prompt off before he gets too far.

Suddenly tilting her head towards Noctis's room she holds up a silencing hand. "Cor, I believe you may be correct. Noctis, we must exit now, but not your room, its been compromised. The throne room is empty but not for long. We must hurry."

Exchanging quick glances everyone follows Noctis as he runs towards the throne room exit. Just before stepping through Lightning hands her sword to Noctis. "Dusk falls," is all she says before vanishing, the crystal blade on Excalibur glowing with her presence.

"That's kinda freaky," Prompt says, Glad and Ig nodding in agreement.

They make it out to the castle entrance before they stop, surveying the armed troops lined up before them, all ready to fire as soon as Noctis and his gang step out. A cool, almost robotic calm overtakes Noctis as he steps out, shield already up. The small army before him opens fire, not stopping or moving as Noctis draws closer.

"Hey Noc," Prompt and Glad step up besides him. "Try and save us a few would ya?"

Noctis smirks. "Sure, I'll try." Shifting his arm to the side he conjors Overture and races forwards, his steps so light and fast he practically flys throught the air as he cuts down the enemy before him. Flipping between two men, causing them to fire on each other, he wraps his blade around a mans arm and makes him go in a circle, his finger stuck on the trigger of his gun, killing and wounding many. From the corner of his eye he subconciously keeps track of his friends as they all continue to fight their way through the troops. Where is Ignis?

Seeing that his friends have things under control he walks back up the steps to find Ignis when he hears Cor yell, "Bazooka!" Glancing back he feels his brand burn as he wraps himself and an injured Ignis in a powerful shield, nearly falling as multible missiles impact against it.

As the last soldier falls Glad, Prompt and Cor all run up the steps to find Noctis, unable to see what the damage from the missiles was from all the smoke. One by one they stop in shock as they see the crystal woman placing a glowing hand over Ignis and Noctis, healing their very visible wounds in seconds.

"They will be fine," She whispers before vanishing again.

Glad falls to their sides as they begin to awaken, trying to help them stand. "Hey guys, this is a really bad time for a nap. Come on, we gotta go!"

"Etro, I feel like I've been shot," Ignis groans.

"You were. Now lets go." Frowning Ignis follows behind him as Prompt helps Noctis up.

They grab a car and are nearly out of the city when another, larger, wall of soldiers stops them, forcing them to exit the car and fight.

"Could use some help over here," Glad yells as another wave of soldiers appears.

"Finally, some action!" A tall, blond behemeth of a man suddenly appears, swinging his fists at anyone dumb enough to get near him. "Come on Serah, help your hero out would ya?"

Someone hidden in the dark behind them starts shooting arrows, making the blond man grin. With the strangers help the amount of soldiers quickly dwendles until none are left.

"Hey man, thanks for the help," Prompt fist taps the man. "I'm Prompto, this is Gladiolus, Cor and Noctis. What's your name?"

"Noctis?" The man turns questioning eyes to him. "Hey Sarah, is this the one you wanted to talk to?" A shadow detaches from the building behind him, becoming a young woman as she gets closer. A young woman who looks remarkably similar to Lightning. Rubbing his thumb he feel Lightning's prescence in his mind. 'Sarah,' She whispers.

Something blows up close by.

"Love to chat but we gotta run," Prompto yells. "You coming or what?"

Indicating the blond man and Sarah should follow, Noctis and gang all load up in the car and take off.

"Hope you don't need anything back there, we're heading out of town." Ignis jabs his thumb away from the city. "Should stop for a van first," He mumbles to Cor, who nods.

"Nope, Sarah and I travel light, grabbed what we wanted as soon as the bombs started blowing." The blond man grins. "Names Snow by the way."

"Snow," Noctis frowns. Where had he heard that name before?

'He's Sarah's fiancee,' Lightning's voice is quiet, almost pained.

Leaning over, Noctis makes Excalibur appear in his hands, twirling it back and forth by its pommel, making it flash from passing street lights. Undercover of his hair he watches as Sarah simply admires the blade, but Snow's face lights up with recognition before, glancing at Sarah, he leans back like nothing had just happened. He would have to talk to this man soon.

After stopping to 'steal' a larger vehicle they continued to ride in silence for several hours, Noctis finally nodding off in the back row. The economy sized van allowed everyone plenty of room to relax.

They continue to travel for several days, Ignis not saying where they were heading. Stopping only at busy rest stops and once at a large store for 'supplies' according to Cor, everyone was very stiff and sore by the time they pulled up a long winding road in the woods, stopping in front of a sprawling log cabin.

"Only your father knows the location of this cabin," Cor tells him once they've exited the van. "You should be safe here."

"Me? Are you leaving?"

"I have to go back, see what's happening, keep an eye out."

Noctis nods in understanding. After Cor gives him a rundown of all the cabins defenses and a map of the local woods Cor loads himself back into the van and leaves.

"And then there were six," Prompt quips from next to him. Grinning they both walk off to explore.

They discover that the cabin is near a lake and, being the overgrown children all but Ignis and Sarah were, they proceeded to push each other off the dock, resulting in hours of fun. By dinner time they're overtired bodies made themselves known and they all dragged themselves inside to see what Sarah had cooked.

"So, we have an hour till sunset." Noctis had finally managed to drag Snow off where Sarah wasn't around. "Mind telling me how you knew that sword?"

"You mean Excalibur?" Noctis raises a brow. "Yes, I also know who it belongs to. Where is Light?"

"I told you to not look for me Snow." Snow whips around as he hears her voice behind him. A look of pure glee beams from him, his joy overcoming his good sense as he grabs her in a bear hug. Realizing his mistake instantly he refuses to let her arms go. "Can I step away without you knocking me out?" His face is inches from hers.

From an outside view it looked like two lovers being reunited, until you got a good look at Lightning's scowl. Noctis found himself feeling jealous, and not just simple jealousy. When the boys had first discovered Noctis liked Stella they'd gone out of their way (or Prompto had atleast) to make Noctis jealous. Those feeling then were nothing compared to what Noctis felt now as he see's Lightning wrapped in Snow's arms. He crosses his arms, unsure how to react to this revelation.

Lightning finally relaxes, "Yes Snow, just get off me."

Snow quickly steps back, way back. Noctis grins, it was like he was afraid she was going to hit him or something.

"We've been looking for you since the fall Light, trying to find you. Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes...What happened to getting married Snow? You promised to make her happy, but I see the sadness eched on her face." To Snow's shock she doesn't seem mad, just concerned. He'd heard she'd been reunited with her heart before killing Bhunivelze but to see the changes, it was mind boggling.

"I've been trying Light, but a thousand years changes a man." Noctis raises a brow in shock. "As you should know, being the lap dog of a goddess for half of it. Sarah and I... we've been trying really hard. We still love each other it's just..." He sighs. "Different."

"Do you even plan on marrying her anymore?" Lightning's head tilts as her form shivers.

Snow, whose hungry eyes haven't left her since she appeared, frowns. "Light, what's going on?"

"Noctis," Noctis frowns at her suddenly worried expression. "He has combined two of the crystals. He seeks to find me." Her breathing becomes irratic. "I must- I must..."

Suddenly her body lifts into the air as she screams, back pushed forward as her head and arms fly back, a glow eminating from her.

"I will not allow it!" As she screams again, Excalibur appears in her hand. Diving back to the ground she drives the blade into the floor, a sound like an explosion making everyone cower as a huge rune encases the property. As the sounds fades so does Lightning's heaving form, just as Sarah, Prompto and Ignis run through the door.

All they see as they enter is Snow and Noctis's shocked faces staring at Excalibur, which is almost completely embedded in the rocky floor, nothing but the pommel sticking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has review this story, I'm happy you like it :) I need some help. I need a name, a character, for the last crystal. Someone who has 'been touched by god', but is not a main character from FFXIII. If you have an idea let me know and I'll see if they're what I'm looking for. Thanks!**

"Sooo, anyone care to explain what THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" Glad covers his ears at Prompto's outburst.

Noctis's phone, along with Glad and Ig's, starts ringing almost in sync, startling everyone in the room. Turning away from everone else Noctis covers one ear to hear better as he answers. "Hello?"

"What's going on Noctis, you just completely dropped off the grid! Is everything alright?" Cor's usually calm voice almost sounds concerned.

"Uh, what do you mean I dropped off the grid? And how do you know?"

He was pretty positive that Cor'd just giving his phone a dirty look that said dumb-ass. "You really think I'd leave the Crown Prince of Lucis alone in the woods without some method of watching him?"

"Err, no, not really." Yes actually...

"Yeah. So, what happened? One minute everything checked out normal then suddenly the whole system goes beserk, alarms are blaring, and the entire area your in falls off the map like it doesn't exist. I even checked on Moogle Earth, NOTHING is there."

"Nothing?"

"Not a blasted thing, now answer the question! What happened?"

Looking up Noctis see's the boys looking at him, all wanting the same answer. "I don't really know just yet. I'll call you back." He hangs up without another word.

His eyes scan the floor, following the inticate lines of the rune as it swirls out the room. Quietly walking past is friends he explores the property, discovering that the ruin makes a perfect circle around the whole place. 'What is this?' He thinks to Lightning, who still doesn't respond. He frowns in concern.

"Its a rune of hiding." Sarah finally speaks up, hours later as the boys all sit around debating. "My sister used it to save my life once, but I've never seen one so large. The power used to create it, it's mind boggeling. I know for a fact that no one here made it. So who, or what, did-SNOW?" She glares at him, hating the idea that he's hiding something from her.

"Lightning." Snow's usually loud voice nearly squeaks as he steps away from Sarah, hands held defensively infront of him. "She's here."

Sarah's mouth works but no sound comes out. In moments her shock turns to anger, all aimed at Snow. "Pray tell me Snow, why are you ONLY NOW MENTIONING THAT MY SISTER IS HERE?!"

Noctis, Glad and Ig all step out of the room as Prompto looks on like it's some kind of sporting event.

"Who's Lightning?" Glad leans over the balcony railing as the sounds of Sarah's yelling fades with the night.

"The Crystal Guardian, Lightning is her real name." Noctis sighs. "Apparently she was just like us once, you know, human. That's her family inside."

"Yeah, the sister sounds pissed." Crossing his arms Ignis flinches as Sarah's voice rises again. They all nod in agreement.

Minutes pass before a tired Sarah exits the room. "Can I talk to her?" Her eyes plead with Noctis. "Please?"

"I'm sorry Sarah, I'm sure she'll come out to see you soon. She can only come out during the day, and to be honest, I don't know how much such a powerful spell has taken out of her. She's probably exausted."

Sarah nods, a small tired smile gracing her face. "I'll see her tomorrow then, I'm sure of it. Goodnight boys."

Noctis glaces back inside as Sarah walks off down the hall, a pleading Snow following behind her. Mearly glancing at his friends Noctis bows his head at them before heading off to find his own room.

* * *

"My prince," Noctis smiles as a soft hand shifts his hair out of his eyes. Without opening them he gently clasps her wrist, placing her hand on his chest.

"Your ok." Blinking he see's that the sun has only just started rising, the room still mostly dark. She hides her face from him, but not before he see's her soft smile. "Please," he uses his free hand to turn her face back to his. "You are ok, right?"

"I am." One minute her face looks sweetly innocent, but then a small wicked smile crosses her lips. "Don't tell me you missed me," she teases.

"Always." He's perfectly serious and her teasing expression quickly fades to concern.

"Noctis, you must remember-" Lunging up Noctis wraps his arms around her, rolling them over until her body is pinned under him, his legs on either side of her thighs as he holds his body up on his arms.

"I do Light, it's not something I could forget." Her bangs flutter with his sigh. Gripping her wrists with his hands he leans closer. "I may have made that promise Light but I swear I will do everything, EVERYTHING," he releases her wrists as he realizes he's squeezing them. "I can to protect you." Resting his forhead on hers he shuts his eyes. "I know we haven't really gotten to know each other much these last few years, but I just, this last week with you...Light, I can't loose you," raising his head scant inches from hers, he looks her in the eyes. "I just can't."

She has a hopeful, yet deeply afraid look on her face, almost like she thinks this isn't real, but is afraid it is. "Noc-"

"Well I'll be," Prompto, who'd just barged into the room, stops in shock as Noctis whips a red eyed glare at him. "Back alittle later." He backs out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Dropping his head to his chest, ashamed at how quickly he'd become angry at Prompt for inturrupting them, Noctis rolls to the the side. Lightning stands, the moment lost.

"I should go find Sarah," she steps out of the room before he can react.

"Crap." Glaring at the pillow he throws a few punches before setting out to apologize to Prompto.

* * *

They discover over the next few days that if you step out of the rune you actually could not see the house. It looks like a giant empty field, and according to Cor, it was a perfectly circular, giant, empty field. Lightning spent most of her time with Sarah and Snow, acting, surprisingly to them, like a councilor. First thing she did was force them to open up about everything that had happened to them, refusing to allow Snow to close himself off when they talk about the times after Sarah's death. Little by little things started to seem like old times, all mushy and lovey dovey.

When Noctis asked Light why she is so focused on helping them she simply responded, "They're ment to be."

Noctis finds himself looking forward to mornings with Lightning the most, even though he doesn't get anymore opportunities like that one time. This doesn't stop him from watching her though, seeing her open up and become more human. The first time he hears her laugh Prompto walks up to him and shuts Noctis's mouth with his finger, laughing.

Time continues to pass, days turning into weeks, weeks into months. As much as Noctis is enjoying the time, he has a very bad feeling that something is going to happen, and soon.

Unfortunatly, he is right.

* * *

"My Prince," Lightning runs up to Noctis as he stands admiring the clouds over the lake. "Several vehicles are coming up the road, three, maybe four. Cor has said nothing about a visit."

Noctis frowns, "Where is everyone?"

"They're all in the house, but Noc," she grabs his arm as he turns to run. "You wont make it in time." And vanishes.

Running back to the cabin Noctis lunges behind a bush just as troopers jog by, guns armed. Looking through the windows of the house he see several people kneeling, armed soldiers standing behind each one.

"Nooooctiss." The sweet singing voice of Stella calls out. "Where are you?"

Sliding further into the darkness of the bushes around him Noctis watches as Stella walks out through the door.

"I know your here silly boy, everyone knows you'd never leave your buddies behind." An unknown soldier drags a bound Gladiolus out by the hair, gun jammed against his head. Midnight blue eyes turn scarlet in anger and hatred. Stella's head swings around, looking in the woods around her.

"Noctis!" She calls louder. "Come out and play!" She giggles.

Taking a deep breath Noctis studies her every move. This was not a Stella he'd ever met before. Lightning was right. Where was she? OH- Excalibur! His eyes widen as he feels panic try to take over.

Stella turns her head back towards the house as someone yells something at her. Noctis watches as Glad's eyes barely widen in shock before darting his way, a warning in them for Noctis.

Rubbing his fingers together he calls, 'Light, what's happening?'

'They're trying to find the sword, somehow they know it's the crystal's true form. Sarah and Snow are safe, they made it to the basement tunnel. Noc, I'm sorry, they have your friends.'

'I see that, Stella's parading a bound Glad infront of the house. Is there anything we can do?'

'Noctis, do you know the legend of Excalibur, from the children's stories?'

'Uh, yeah, who doesn't?'

'It's true.'

He takes a minute to consider this. 'So your saying that I'm the only one who can pull that sword from the floor?'

'Besides me, yes.'

'What happens if I do?'

'The rune will disappear. And anyone can take it from you.'

'And if I don't?'

"We found the sword!" A man's voice shouts in the distance. "It's been buried in the stone floor!"

"Hmm," Stella taps her lips as she stands over Glad, forcing Noctis to lean closer to hear her words. "So how do we get the sword back out without breaking it, hmm?" She conjors a sword, forcing it tightly to Glad's throat as the soldier holds him still.

"I bet you know, don't you?" Blood trickles down as the blade cuts him. His eyes once again dart out, warning Noctis to stay away.

"NoooockTiiis," The over exaggeration of his name sets his teeth tight. "Come out, come out, where ever you are. Or you might just find," Glad's cheek twiches. "One less friend to rescue." A malicious grin twists her once beautiful face, the evil soul within showing itself.

A shot rings out, killing the soldier at once as a head of strawberry blond hair darts behind a tree on the other side of the house. She moved too fast for Noctis to see which pinkette it was.

"Ohh, new friend Noct? Let's see how well she plays." Leaving Glad behind Stella races after the other female.

'Free your friends,' he hears. 'I'll distract Stella.' Noctis grins. So it was Lightning- Stella was in for such a surprise.

Running up he quickly frees Glad, indicating quiet before removing his gag. Quickly checking the cut he motions for Glad to follow him back to the woods. "How bad is it," he hisses in the darkness of the bushes.

"They know they need you to get the sword out, somehow Stella already knows it's name. Before they dragged me outside they took Prompto and Ignis downstairs. I don't know anything else."

"Snow and Sarah?"

"Made it out."

He nods, his mind racing with scenarios of how to save his friends. "Ideas?"

Glad sits back, arms crossed as he watches the front door. "Nothing I like, no." Noctis raises a brow.

Glad sighs. "Either we run in guns blazing or we retreat and come back hopefully to still living friends. And a still imbedded sword." Noctis frowns. "They were talking about a demolition crew if they couldn't locate you. So, one way or another-"

"-they'll get that sword. Crap." They hear Stella yelling in the background as Lightning fires at her again.

"Let's go," Noctis grabs a completely unsurprised Glad and runs into the house, immediately killing the two guards stationed inside. Tossing Glad a gun they hurry to the stairs, slowing sneaking down as quietly as they can.

"What was that?" Peeking around the corner Noctis ducks back just as a soldier looks his way. He waits a moment to see if he's been caught before peeking around again. Snow stands there, fists together, the now unconcious guard on the ground. Tossing his blond head to the right he indicates the area the others are in before dragging the soldlier into a corner and tieing him to his partner.

"They're expecting you," he hisses at Noctis. "Be careful."

Drawing on every researve of strength he possesses Noctis walks into the room as calm as could be, a cold expression on his face. Immediately ten guns are aimed at him, but none fire. Instead, as if choreographed, they all swing together at Ignis and Prompto, the later of which just grins.

"Hey man, nice of you to join the party!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Ignis hisses at him. Prompto just shrugs, the grin still on his face.

"Prince Noctis," a cloaked man steps closer. "We were hoping you would come."

"I'm sure."

The man flinches at Noctis's cold voice. "As you can see milord, we have a bit of a problem here." The cloak shuffles as the man walks around the pommel of Excalibur to stand infront to Ignis.

"No one seems to know how to retrieve the sword from the floor. Except," he turns to Noctis. "For you, I believe."

Noctis gives him an indifferent stare, as if everything happening right now bored him. "Do you have a point?"

This irratates the man. "I see. Let's just put our cards of the table than, shall we? You remove the sword, your friends live. You don't remove it, we get a constuction crew to do it and you all die." Placing his arms behind his back he waits to see what Noctis's reaction will be.

"I have a better idea," Snow yells from across the room, gun raised.

"How bout you all die instead," Glad opens fire as Noctis leaps forward, a shield around him and his friends. In a matter of seconds all the soldiers are dead. Jumping up, Noctis grabs the sword pommel, the ground releasing it as if drawing it from butter.

Muttering amoungst themselves everyone follows Noctis as he flys out of the room, determined to find Lightning.

'I'll come to you,' her voice rings in his head. 'Find a vehicle, get out before the others arrive.'

"Ig, grab the truck. Snow, find Sarah and get back here ASAP. We need to leave, now!"

Hours later they find a place to camp for the night, Ignis thankfully had the truck stocked just in case this happened. Once everyone is settled down for the night Noctis summons Excalibur to him, falling asleep in the soft glow of the blade.


	4. Chapter 4

**In the next few chapters we have a few characters with foul mouths, so if anyone believes I need to raise the rating for any reason please let me know and I will. Thanks :)**

In his dreams Noctis is lying next to Lightning as they sleep, both of them content to dream the world away. Pulling her closer his nose twitches as her hair tickles it, making him sneeze. Eye's flying open they stare at each other, shock quickly fading to happy grins. "Good morning," he smiles before covering his mouth as he yawns.

Chuckling she scoots closer. "Is it now?"

"Mmmm, sure is looking that way." Running his fingers through her hair he leans closer, brushing her nose with his, her breath catching in her throat.

"Yeah." Grabbing the back of his neck she pulls him down, their lips meeting in a gentle explosion of emotions. Feeling her body tense with unfamiliar desires Lightning wraps her arms around him, running her hands up under Noctis' shirt, along the naked length of his back. Her heart feels like it'll burst when his tongue gently pries her lips apart, delving into her mouth, deepening the now nearly frantic kiss as their hands eagerly explore the others body. Groaning Noctis tears himself away and buries his nose in her neck, chest heaving as they try to catch their breaths.

He grins as he hears Prompt call his name. "Man's got the worst timing," he mutters, making Lightning chuckle.

"Be right there," he calls back.

Lightning's body shakes as her chuckle turns into a laugh when Prompto tells him to hurry up.

"Think this is funny do you," Noctis growls, rubbing himself against her. Her answering moan nearly makes him lose himself as he lowers his head for another kiss.

"Noctis, we need to talk." Groaning, Noctis rolls away from Lightning, knowing the boys wont let him be until they'd said their piece.

"Be right there Ig." Taking one last look at Lightning's well ravished form he places a gentle kiss on her lips before leaving the tent.

* * *

"Cor's not answering his phone, Bri's not answering her phone- those are the two people responsible for your father's, and your country's, safety."

"And there's no response from either." Frowning, Noctis crosses his arms as he considers this.

"Exactly. Add to the equation that Stella and goons found us, and this isn't looking good at all."

"Any chance they went into hiding?"

"I can find out." Everyone turns to Lightning as she approaches.

"How?" Squeezing his hands on his arms Noctis fought an internal battle to stay calm.

"The crystal still hides, I can go to it." She gives Noctis a grin. "Ask Snow, I've done harder things than this and returned to tell the tale. This should be easy."

"Yes, should." Taking a deep breath he nods at Ig. "Either way your our only chance to find anything out. How long do you think you'll be?"

"Quick as I can." To everyone's shock Lightning plants a quick kiss on Noctis' lips before disappearing with a wink, making Noctis blush.

Of course, all his friends, even Ig, have to tease him relentlessly for the rest of the day. Once she found out Sarah laughed, saying it's about time Light found someone. Snow, oddly enough, was the only one serious about it. Pulling him to the side Snow simply growls, "You hurt her and I'll kill you," before stalking off.

* * *

Pulling a wool blanket closer to his shivering body a man slowly approaches the large crystal as a soft light begins to glow from within it. Daring to hope he touches it, sighing as a calming warmth floods his nearly frozen limbs.

"Cor," tilting his head Cor see's the Crystal Guardian standing close by.

"Noctis?"

"Safe."

"Good."

"What has happened here?" Gently placing her hands on his shoulder she hears him hiss as the bone relocates in the socket. Muttering under her breath a glow illuminates her hands and, placing them on Cor again, heals his injuries.

Blinking as his injured eye slowly regains sight he sighs in relief. "Thank you Milady. Etro has truly blessed me to bring you here."

"Call me Lightning. Now, please, what has happened?"

Standing straight Cor throws off the blanket and stretches, the torn clothes and blood stains the only proof that he'd been recently injured.

"Niflheim has won, here at least. They got Bri and did," he shakes his head in horror. "I don't know what they did but that body walking around is not Bri anymore. She killed the king. Decapitated him in his sleep. We tried to stop her but she was so strong, and that laugh," he shudders. "It will haunt me for the rest of my days." He points at several forms bundled up nearby. "We are all that is left of the resistance."

Using the magic of the crystal Lightning warms up the room, allowing light to seep into all the corners. Placing a gentle hand on each form she heals those she can and pulls the blankets over the heads of the few she can't. One form nearly makes her heart stop.

"Noel, Noel wake up!" Blue eyes blink under a shaggy mass of brown hair before the man jumps up, arms encircling Lightning in a hug.

"Light! Your alive! Please tell me your here to help us, we really need you right now!"

Cor watches from the side, curious as to how such a skilled warrior like Noel could think this slim woman could help.

Lightning's glowing hand wipes a cut on Noel's cheek, making it disappear as it passes. Eyes widening Noel looks around, seeing the crystal alive for the first time. Horror crosses his face. "No," gripping her arms he frantically shakes his head. "No, no, no, no! This isn't right! Not you too, not after everything we've been through!"

Understanding dawns on Lightning. "No," she breaths. "Yuel?"

He simply nods. "And Hope. Neflheim has them both, and he's looking for you."

Scrubbing his face with his hands he turns back to her. "I don't know anything about the last crystal, except they think it's located in the desert, across the sea."

"I really hope it's not Fang." Remembering the last time she'd found Fang had been in a desert it seemed like a logical conclusion.

"No, Fang and Vanille are safe, or were last I saw them. I know it's not Snow or Sarah either, ran into them a few years back. I don't think this one is someone we know."

"The good news is all the bridges crossing the sea are down," Cor steps up. "So it may take awhile for King Edola to get there. His airships don't travel very fast." He nods towards the exit. "The bad news is we have to get out of here, the sooner the better. Can you help us Lightning?"

"Yes. Where will you go?"

"Take us to the king, Lightning. He has a country to save."

* * *

Noctis jumps when Lightning suddenly appears before him.

"Noctis, you must head to the desert, the last crystal resides there. I will return to you at dusk to tell you more." To everyone's shock she bends to one knee, bowing before him. "Travel quickly, my King, time runs short." Before fading away.

"Did she just say-" Ig stops Prompto from continuing.

"We need to move. We can discuss this on the way." Everyone nods as they pack up.

* * *

"This is all I could chip off, is it enough?" The man, Ruger, holds out a small sliver of the crystal.

"It's enough. Noel, keep it safe." Ruger hands the sliver to Noel, who puts it in a small case before pocketing it.

"I'll go first, everyone follow behind me." Without making a noise Lightning races out of the tunnel into the throne room, disappearing into the shadows behind the massive chair. Waving her hand at them they follow behind as silently as they can. Three groups of four slowly make their way out of the castle and into the city streets where they finally find the van that Cor had bought from the previous owner after stealing it all those months back. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Lightning nods as she views the crowded interior. "I must return now Cor, Noel. I will see you in the morning."

"Light," Noel stops her. "Sarah and Snow, are they with you?"

She smiles fondly. "Yes."

Giving a sigh of relief he smiles back. "Good, tell them hi for me would ya?"

"I'm sure you'll be doing just that soon enough."

* * *

Over the next few days Noctis see Lightning briefly before and after her nightly sleep. Most mornings she gently kisses him awake before she leaves, but this morning she left without a word. Even more concerning is that last night when she came back she's been covered in mud and scratches, going straight to sleep without a word. From what he'd understood they were supposed to be traveling in that big economy van from months ago, so why was Lightning covered in mud?

Eventually they came to a town with a sign out front that said, 'Welcome to Hell." At first they thought it was a joke but seeing the local shops they decided it was real. Cafe from Hell, Hell's Grocery and Hell-liciously Good Donuts were just to name a few.

"Oi, look who it is," a tall dark haired woman calls to Snow, who just grins as he walks forward.

"Fang! Been too long danger lady!" The woman just laughs.

"It has indeed. So, what brings you to Hell?" She smirks at her little joke.

"We're waiting for Lightning, she's supposed to meet us here."

"You found her? Bout damned time, I'll say. So when's she supposed to arrive, got a few things to talk to her about." She crosses her arms, standing on one leg. "Vanille does too I'm sure."

"I'm in love," Prompto gushes quietly as a slim redhead walks up to the group.

"Hey Snow, you going to tell us who your friends are?" The redhead smiles big before hugging Sarah. "Ohh, it's so good to see you again Serah! We simply must catch up later."

"Sorry Vanille. Guys, this is Fang and Vanille. Fang, Vanille, this is Gladiolus, Ignis, Prompto and Noctis."

"Hey Snow, those the friends your waiting for?" Fang points behind them. Walking over the ridge they see Cor and several others dragging their way over, all looking like they'd recently left a mud fight with the mud being the victor.

"Noel!" Sarah and Vanille take off as a blue eyed brunette comes into view, Noctis and Snow close behind as they see the silver clad body in his arms.

"Lightning! Noel, what happened to my sister?!" Sarah's hands search her sister, trying to figure out what was wrong. "She's not breathing, I can't find a pulse!"

Noel gasps as Noctis' eyes turn red before Lightning's body is snatched from his weary arms.

"Lightning, Lightning come on love, open your eyes."

"K-King Noctis, please, s-stop, she only sleeps." Cor grips Noctis's arms. "She saved us back there, b-but we are all s-so tired. So tired." Noctis looks at the mans shivering body, his eyes unsually bright and bloodshot. Shifting Light to lay against him he raises an arm to Cor's head, wincing at the heat poring off it.

"What happened Cor?"

"Behemoths." Noel's eyes don't leave Lightning as he answers. "Lots of them."

Summoning Excalibur he wraps Lighning's hand around the blade, blocking out the shocked gasps surrounding him as she fades, the blade now glowing softly.

"So Lightning got screwed again, did she," Fang glares at the sword. "Let's get these boys some help then you can tell me how bad it is."

* * *

"Anything we can do to help her?" Fang slings her arm around Vanille as they sit on the couch in their home.

"Lightning hasn't said anything about a way out of this. In fact, she made me promise to destroy her crystal if King Edola captures all four crystals."

"You did what?!" Snow jumps up from his seat, fists clenched as he glares at Noctis.

"Back off Snow! You really think I made that promise lightly?"

Grabbing Snow's arms Sarah yanks, drawing his attention to her.

"Which is why I don't understand why we're going after the last crystal ourselves. How is this stopping Idola from gaining all the crystals?" Noctis runs his hands through his hair, his gaze once again focusing on the barely glowing light of the crystal blade.

"Hope and Yuel are the two crystals that Idola already has, from Tenebrae and Accordo. " Four heads swivel in shock to Noel as he walks in. "I think Lightning's worried about who the last one is, the one in Solheim, and which side their on, good or bad."

"No," Vanille and Sarah gasp, Fang dropping her head in disgust.

"It never ends for us does it?" Standing up she swings her arms across her body as she paces. "You'd think after a thousand years and several dead gods later that we'd finally get a chance at a real life. But nooo, why the hell would fate grant us that?"

"A thousand years? Dead gods?" Glad glances at Noctis who shrugs.

"Err, yeah. Long story."

"We've got time." Prompto replaces Fang on the couch.

"No, we really don't. Not now atleast." Shaking his shaggy head Noel rubs his tired eyes. "The story is way too long, twisted, and frankly without our local goddess to fill in the blanks it wont all make sense. Let's just say that those two,"he gestures at Fang and Vanille. "Are the two oldest hags in the world. Those two," again to Snow and Serah. "Have been engaged for over a thousand years, although she spent half of that dead. And that one," he points at the sword. "Was an immortal guardian for the Goddess Etro (until Etro died when I killed my old buddy Caius), a crystal statue for a few hundred years, and was supposed to become (or may have become, not sure) a goddess and replace Etro but killed god instead. Now she's a crystal- again."

"And, you?" Glad looked like he was almost sorry he asked.

"I was the last human on our planet until Etro, Caius and Lightning decided to screw with the timeline."

"Damn," Prompto breaths. "Wait, your planet?"

Snow laughs. "Yeah, our planet. Apparently not everyone remembers we didn't always live here. Millions of people just show up one day and no one remembers it. Funny thing that."

"Uh huh." Ignis glances at Noctis. "You know about this?"

Noctis nods. "Not all of it but yes."

"Now that we've got that settled, what do we do now?" Noel glances at the group, looking for ideas.

"Probably want to go visit Sazh, he still fly's. Ask him nicely and he might take us over the sea." Fang idly plays with her nails.

"And?"

She glances at Noctis, brow raised. "What do you mean?"

"I get the feeling there's something your not saying."

"Look, that man owes Lightning more than even I know, but I can't promise that he'll be happy to see all of us again. He just want's a normal life for him and his son."

"I see. We don't have any other options do we?"

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

"We need a ride to Solheim, and your our pilot." Ignis crosses his arms as he contemplates the dark man before him.

"Unless the king walks in here and demands I fly, I'm not going anywhere with you people. Those ones maybe," he points out the door at the group of otherworlder's playing with his son Dajh. "But you people? No."

"And if the King was here?"

"Hah! Funny man but I'm not so far removed that I don't know what the man looks like. You ain't him."

"No, I am." Noctis walks up, letting Sazh get a good look at him.

"Prince Noctis?"

"Technically, King Noctis, but until the coronation we can just stick with Noctis. I take it King Regis' death isn't widely known yet?"

"Err, no. Ok," Sazh's sullen face brightens falsely. "When do you want to leave?"

"Da-ad! Aunt Sarah and Uncle Snow are arguing again!" Eight year old Dajh's voice is full of childish disgust.

Noctis motions for Sazh to stay. "I'll check on them."

"I need to understand Snow, what is really going on?!" Noctis steps outside in time to see Sarah circling around Snow's massive back, desperately trying to get him to look at her.

"Why are you like this Snow? It's like you and Lightning have switched personalities!"

Both Noctis and Sarah notice how Snow's shoulders tensed at Lightning's name.

"Snow? Do you...do you not want me anymore?" Noctis had to applaud Sarah's tactful way of asking. He'd been wondering the same thing himself.

Snow sigh's, head falling back as he glared at the sky. "That's not it Sarah, I love you now just as much as the day I asked you to marry me. But there's more to it now. Things are different." He rubs his neck, trying to find the right words. "It's hard to explain."

"Please try, we seem to need a better explaination than that." Noctis glares at him. "At least, I do. And I'm fairly positive your fiancee does too." Sarah nods.

Snow crosses his arms, not glaring at nothing. "I guess I'm just scared. You know, I always wanted to be the Hero, the Protector, now more than ever. But not for us. For Lightning. That woman has been through hell, still is. She," Snow's hands fly out, finger's grasping at air like he was trying to catch something. "I love her you know- like a sister. She's family. And I will do anything I can to protect my family. But this adventure we're on right now, I've got a really bad feeling, so bad my stomach hurts."

He looks around at their frowning faces before continuing. "Lightning is duty bound to protect Lucis, and Lucis's King, by any means possible. ANY. You said it yourself Noctis. Idola is less likely to win this war without all four crystals. And with two already in his possession..."

"You think that's why she wants to get Solheim's crystal? To stop Idola?" Noctis frowns, mind racing with more questions than answers. If he had two crystals could he stop Idola and save his kingdom? Or was there more going on then they knew?

"I'm hoping it's that simple, but with our history..." Snow raises a brow.

Noctis nods, understanding his meaning. "Yeah."

Halfway back through the door he turns back. "Snow?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess I understand where you and Lightning stand. Watching each other's backs for so long, it's hard to stop. But don't push away the best part of your life over it, ok?" He points at Sarah.

Snow nods sheepishly. "I'll work on that."

* * *

Lightning woke to darkness, deeper than any moonless night on Pulse. Her body floated in the great black nothingness, unable to see or feel anthing around her. Panicking she calls out to Noctis but gets no response. Closing her eyes to try and ground herself she see's images flashing through her mind, images of Sazh and Fang arguing in a cockpit, red lights flashing, fighter planes flying past as the ground shudders.

She knows she's seeing everything from Noctis's point of view as his arm shoots out to grab a handle on the wall. Next she see's Noctis standing above the fighter plane, great sword pushed deeply into the engine.

The view keeps flashing, one second a fighter plane, the next a flying machine gun, or a monster. How he kept up with everything he did she didn't know, it all happened so fast. So many enemies, both him and Prompto teleporting over each one to try and disable them while Sazh used the main guns on his plane.

"Let me out!" She screams, fists flailing at the empty air around her. Never in her existance had she felt so useless before. She see's an explosion, one of Sazh's engines had blown. "NO!" In horror she watches as the plane drops, the flashing of Noctis's teleporting coming more rapidly, mere seconds between them. Shadows, shadows then darkness.

The flashes stop. "What happened? NOCTIS!" For the first time since she was a child she starts crying, great shudders wracking her body as she wrapped her arms around herself until a small, tiny tinkle in the back of her mind brings her back to herself. Focusing on it she flashes out of the blackness-

And finds herself falling through the air next to an unconcious Noel. Quickly glancing around she see's the flaming remains of the plane above her and choppy waves of the sea below. Even knowing she wasn't fully recovered from fighting all those Behemoths earlier she pushed herself for all she was worth, her body nearly glowing with the power.

Miming with her hand she sweeps the waves through the air to grab the plane and froze them, then cast aeroga to catch Noel and her, gently dropping them to the now frozen waves. Blowing with her breath she suffocates the remaining flames on the plane before jumping up to find everyone.

The plane is empty. She starts praying, hoping beyond hope that no one was in the water she just froze. Frantic she runs back to Noel, only to be met by Prompto's surprised face.

"I should have figured you were behind this!" His usual grin in place. "Sazh is going to love knowing his beloved isn't under the waves right now." He stops in surprise when Lightning hugs him.

"Your alive," she breaths, stepping back. "Where is everyone else?"

Slightly flustered Prompto fights to not blush. "They're uh, over there." He points at the approaching shore line. "Lemme grab some stuff from the plane. Can you carry Noel? Good, follow me."

Once they were ready they ran across the water, Prompto laughing as each step solidifies under his feet before melting away.

"This is great," he yells. "We gotta do this again someday!" They reach the shore just as Noel regains consciousness.

"I can walk, promise," he complains with a small smile of thanks.

"So how did you suddenly appear next to Noel?" Prompto catches her hand as she slips on the wet rocks.

"Noel has a sliver of the crystal's main body with him, I was able to use it to find him." She didn't mention the darkness, she already figured she knew what that was.

"Great timing too. But uh, I though you couldn't come out at night?" She glanced at the sky, seeing nothing but stars out.

"I guess I knew I was needed, I just woke up and..." She shrugged towards the plane that was no longer visible in the distance, the ice already melted.

"Yeah," Noel rubs his neck. "Thanks for that."

They arrive at camp, everyone jumping in surprise when they see Prompto and Noel arrive carrying large packs. "How did you save Noel and our supplies?"

Noel just points behind him at a rapidly tiring Lightning. "We had help."

"Lightning!"

"Soldier girl?"

"How are you here at night?"

"Sis, whats wrong?"

Holding up her hand to stop the questions she asks one of her own. "Noctis?"

"He's ok, I think he overdid it fighting." Sarah led her to a form shaking under a mound of jackets. Leaning over, Lightning's hands glow as she heals a gunshot graze. Gently kissing him she sent comforting magic through his lips until he sighed, relaxing in his sleep. Vaguely she heard Snow ask Serah if she could do that. She didn't remember anything else as she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lightning!"

The clashing of swords and his own hard breathing are the only sounds he hears as he runs, feet flying over the land as he chased the clashing of swords in the dark. Noctis prays, harder than he ever did when his mother lay dying, that he'd find Lightning unharmed.

"Give it up warrior goddess, you are no more a match for me than your precious sister was." The voice was deep and calm, purposefully pushing for a reaction.

"Shut up!" Repeatedly steel meets steel. "Your mine Caius!" Heavy feet run by in the dark, hard and thunderous. "Odin, I need you!"

The dark lights up in red and yellow flames as someone cast firaga, the noise booming across the seaside. A huge horse and rider rode across the landscape, the receding fire illuminating them as they pursue a man with a monstrous sword. "Ahh, wrong subject my dear?" The deep voice chuckles darkly.

Thundaga rages across the night sky, "Now Odin!", showing the horse creature as it shifts into a humanoid form and swings Lightning around it's hulking form, launching her through the air at the man.

"So predictable." He sounds bored.

Quickly realizing none of his powers work here Noctis watches in horror as Lightning closes in on the man's outstretched sword, barely breathing as she stabs her sword into stone to redirect her course. The fierce determination in which she attacks Caius had Noctis clenching his fists so hard his palms bleed. The ground erupts, huge chunks of land floating into the air as Lightning continues to chase the man, jumping up and up into the sky until Noctis could no longer see or hear anything beyond the elements clashing in the sky.

Something lands next to him. "Stranger," Caius mutters. "How did you get here?"

"Back away Caius, before I force you to." Noctis looks past Caius to Lightning, her beautiful eyes cold as ice as she holds her sword, Overture, to the back of Caius' neck. The man simply grins, eye's flashing red. "We shall see."

"Noctis, you must wake up, you don't belong here!" Noctis hears Lightning's voice, even as he watches her unmoving lips tighten in a snarl as Caius lands a hit on her.

"Noctis!" The ground starts shaking again, the world around him receding in the darkness.

Sucking in a sharp breath Noctis opens his eyes, squinting in the bright light of the rising dawn. Pushing up on his arms he looks around until he see's Lightning's sleeping form across from him before sighing deeply in relief. 'It was a dream,' he thinks to himself. 'A strangely real, extremely disturbing, dream.'

'It was no dream milord.' A soft voice replies.

Noctis looks at Lightnings still form, frowning. 'Care to explain.'

'I may have left Valhalla, milord, but Valhalla never let me go.' Her cryptic answer confuses him, but she says nothing else, her body still unmoving. 'What's with this milord crap?' Silence.

* * *

"Snow?" Lightning gestures at a nearby tree. Without a word Snow walks over to the trunk, kneels down and clasps his hands before him. Running at him Lightning jumps, Snow launching her up into the tree as her foot hits his hands. The move is smooth, showing how the two have spent long periods of time working together. Even knowing the truth of Snow's feelings towards Lightning, Noctis couldn't help the petulant frown that crosses his face. They worked like a well greased wheel, perfect in their companionship, while she barely spoke to him now. Did he do something wrong? Whatever it was she is so formal around him now he wanted to break something.

"Which way Light?" Fang's voice snaps him out of his brooding.

"Maybe half a day north," the tree barely shakes before Lightning lands before him, a teasing grin on her face. "If Glad doesn't slow us down again."

"I resent that." Glad limps closer, slinging an arm around Fang. He'd broken his ankle in the crash, and even though Lightning had healed it he still favored it. "Make the mean lady stop."

Fang rolls her eyes, "Right. Never ask one snake to make another stop." Whipping her leg out she trips him, smirking as she walks over to Snow. "She might just strike instead."

"I think she likes you," Prompto smiles.

Laughing the group walks off, leaving Noctis and Glad towards the back, both lost in thought.

* * *

The streets of Solheim are so clogged with vehicles and pedestrians that getting lost is, for once, the problem. Cars race by on busy roads, angry drivers yelling profanities at each other as they cut each other off. Crossing the roads was probably the most dangerous thing anyone walking could attempt, like playing dodge ball with cars. Even the people walking around are rude, pushing and pulling you in every direction with sharp shoulders and jabbing elbows.

A man suddenly starts yelling profanities, falling to his knees as Fang twists his wrist behind his back. "Give it back," she growls, face fierce. Noctis, a hoodie pulled close over his head, fades back into the gathering crowd.

"Wh-wha-"

"Don't toy with me little man, you won't like me if you do."

"Is there a problem here?" A heavily armored man parts the growing crowd, hand casually resting on his sidearm.

"This woman accosted me for no reason!" The man hides behind the soldier as Fang reluctantly releases him, rubbing his wrist.

The soldier just rubs his temple through his helmet before sighing. "Marlow, just give it back."

The man holding his wrist, Marlow, sighs. "Dammit James, why is it always you." Reaching into his sleave he removes a small wallet. "Your good lady, almost no one ever notices when I do that."

"Sorry for the inconvienence ma'am. Marlow, lets go." They both walk off, James' hand gripping Marlow's arm, leaving Fang glaring after them.

"Well, that was weird."

"Solhiem isn't known for it's law enforcement," Noctis mutters, following the rest as they continue on.

Not even half an hour later Ruger points out that they are being followed. "I wasn't sure at first, but that's definitely the same person."

Figuring their presence in the city must already be known they decide to rent a few rooms at a rundown inn near the train tracks on the outskirts of town. Settling down for the night they decide to take shifts, two awake at all times, like they did when they traveled. But since no one could sleep they spend most of the night planning.

"So where do you think we need to look?"

Noctis curls his head over his hands, thinking of all the stories of Solheim he'd heard growing up. "Cor, weren't there stories of Solheim being built on ruins?"

Cor nods his head, impressed. He'd assumed, like many other people, that Noctis never paid attention to anything. It was just one more thing he was learning about the young prince that was incorrect. Noctis noticed far more than he let on. "Yes, Solheim was built on the remains of an unknown ancient city. Rumor has it that there are tunnels that travel for miles under us, even of a supposed master chamber located down there." He nods again. "Your thinking that's where the crystal is."

"Yes, but we need to find someone who's been down there and knows their way around. Any ideas?"

"Milord," Oli, one of the resistance fighters, speaks up. "If we find an entrance, Lightning can scout them. If she found any traps she could just come back here, right?"

It was a great plan, made perfect sense, and everyone loved it. Except Noctis, who just silently fumed to himself. "Prompto or I will go with her, with our teleporting abilities we should be able to get to safety as well." He holds up a hand when objections start. "We don't know what's down there, I will not send one person in alone. And if we find the crystal I may be the only one who can get it."

"He has a point," crossing her hands behind her head, Lightning leaned back against the bed. "We don't know what's down there, and yes, he may be the only one who can handle the crystal's true form." Cor simply glares at her, hating the truth of her words.

"Fine, so now we need a way in."

"Say please." Everyone turns at Marlows' voice, surprised to see him reclining next to Fang, who just grins.

"About damn time you got here." She grabs his forearm as he returns the gesture. "So what did you find out?"

"Um, Fang, what's going on?" Prompto exchanges confused glances with most of the men.

"Marlow here is an old associate of mine, that little scene on the street earlier was simply him playing, ya know, making sure it was me."

"Hi Marlow." Vanille smiles sweetly at him. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Sure did sweetling, and just in time too, judging by your conversation." He pulled out a thickly folded paper, making it larger and larger as he continuously unfolds it before setting it on the now empty bed. "Here's your map, Prince Noctis." Cor and Ignis trade suspicous glances as he trails his finger along one of the lines. "I've searched most of the tunnels already and found many treasures, but this tunnel here leads to a locked door. Everyone I've ever spoken to says it's impossible to open. Seems like the best place to start."

Back and forth the conversation continues, Lightning long since retreating to her crystal to sleep for the night. Finally a plan is reluctantly in place, and everyone nods off, at least attempting to sleep before the night again fades to day.


	7. Chapter 7

"Lightning!"

Previously walking calmly the pinkette begins running as Noctis shouts her name.

"Lightning, dammit, STOP!"

Feet pounded the rough pavement as the dark haired prince ran after her, breaths heaving though his chest as his long legs ate the distance between them. Feeling a calm desperation overtake him he pushed harder, finally getting close enough to nearly touch her. Cutting corners, leaping over objects (and people), he finally catches up in a closed off portion of the train yard.

"Etro take you Lightning, you better talk to me!"

"And what should I be talking to you about milord?" Her face stays turned away from him, her emotionless voice enraging him even farther. Taking a deep breath he studies her posture, the crossed arms, rigid back, clenched fingers. She was scared. But- of what?

Gently, slowly laying a hand on her shoulder, he forces her to turn. Even then she refuses to look at him. "Light, talk to me, please."

Taking a chance he reaches out and lifts her face, forcing her to look at him. After chasing her eyes for several seconds he finally succeeds, and sees a nearly hidden fear deep within. "Light?"

"I'm sorry milord, I simply believe it's best for you to stay behind until we know more."

Noctic growls low in his chest. "Ok, what is with this milord crap? Ever since we met up in Hell you have been addressing and treating me so formally I want to do damage- to just about everything!" Stepping close he curls an arm around her waist. "But instead of telling me whats wrong and talking about it like the adults we should be you avoid me." His cheek brushes hers, lips tickling her ear. "Why?"

"You-your to be the new king." Her body shakes, tiny tremors traveling up her arms and down her back. "I am nothing more than your protector now. I have no other role." She flinches as his arms tighten.

"So that's what this is about, I thought so." He nips her neck. "But did you know, I can do my duty to my country a lot better with you by my side, not before me or behind me." He leans back, looking her in the eyes again. "You mean a lot to me Light, I can't loose you."

"But-"

"No, no heroics Lightning. I will find a way to save you. But I can't do that if you keep pushing me away like this." His nose trails across her cheek. "You see Light, I'm a selfish bastard at heart. I don't give up what I consider mine." Lightly he kisses her. "And your mine."

Lips firmly covering hers he pushes her back into the wall, their bodys connecting from chest of hip as the kiss quickly spirls out of control, both drinking from each other like they'd just found a tropical oasis in a desert.

"Ah-hem".

Noctis throws his head back, eyes squeezed shut and teeth clenched. "That better not be Prompto again," he hisses, voice heavy with desire.

"No, I think he was too scared." Snow's voice is just as tight. "We need you two back at the rooms so we can get this circus moving."

"Fine, we'll be there in a bit." Ignoring Snow, Noctis leans close to Lightning again.

Light blinks as a cold blast throws Noctis away from her, shock quickly fading to anger.

"The hell Villiers- what the fuck is your problem!" Quickly scanning Noctis, who is fine if just a little pissed judging the the red sheen in his eyes, she grabs Snow's arms and jerks him towards her, eyes frantically scanning the skin on his arm as she pushes his coat back. "And when the hell were you going to tell anyone you're still a l'cie?!" She nearly screeches as she see's the white mark of a focusless l'cie.

For the first time ever Snow doesn't back down from her anger, his own simmering in his eyes as he steps closer, fists balling at his sides. "Is that how you like it Light- in dark corners like some common whore?"

Her eyes narrow dangerously. "What did you just call me?"

He steps closer, only to be facing Noctis' fist instead as he teleports between them.

"Back off man!"

Immediately Snow jumps up, fists swinging with deadly accuracy as he slams them into Noctis.

"Been wanting to do that for a while haven't you, Villiers?" Noctis spits blood, wiping his chin as he dances just out of reach. "Are we jelous Snow? Over your 'sister'?"

"Shut up Caelum!" As Snow swings again Noctis teleports behind him, only to be stopped by a wall of ice. "Nice try kid!"

Summoning a sword Noctis swings just as Snow turns a stick into an ice axe, the weapons colliding as the two combatants continue to circle each other, each desperate to harm the other as the fight spins completely out of control.

The wind picks up, trash and dirt flying through the air as a massive tornado grabs the two fighters, both of them quickly abandoning the battle to find solid objects to cling to. In hushed amazement they watch as Lightning walks into the vortex, flashes of lightning skimming over her body, illuminating her armor as she calmly raises an arm and the tornado slows, then stops.

"If you two are done we really must be going, especially since your little fight problably has half of Solheim's law enforcement heading this way right now." Her voice is calm, but as she glares at each one, Snow more than Noctis, they both know she's not done with them.

Nodding, Snow runs back to the inn while Noctis grabs Lightning and teleports.

* * *

"Where are we?" A small flame flickers to life in Lightning's hand. Noctis watches in awe as she walks down the tunnel, the flame following just above and behind her shoulder. "We're in the tunnels aren't we?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went exploring, this is as deep as I got before I turned back." Noctis walks up besides her, careful to keep away from the flame. "According to the map Marlow provided us with we're maybe half a mile from that door."

He grabs her arm, angling her back into the wall. "Now, where were we when that big idiot interrupted us?"

"Yes, something I'd like explained to me, by both of you. I've never seen him do that before."

Slipping his arms through hers, which caused them to uncross, he rested his forehead on hers, his nose teasing hers. "I'll be happy to explain what I can, just not now."

She stops him with a fist to his chest, pushing him back. "You might as well explain while we walk because I am so not making out in a bug infested underground tunnel."

To prove her point she gestures behind him where a massive 5 foot spider slowly approached them. Once the spider is taken care of they continue to walk down the tunnel, Noctis explaining the conversation he and Snow had had at Sazh's house.

"So you think Snow is upset because I'm with someone- for the first time since he's known me, or because I'm with someone other than him?"

"Wait, your telling me that this guy you've known since you were a teenager has never seen you in a relationship before?"

She raises a brow at him. "I was too busy for relationships. So yes, that's what I'm saying."

Noctis's mind runs with possibilities, but one thing seemed clear. "I bet he doesn't know why he's doing this himself."

"And that's pissing him off more than anything."

They both nod in agreement as they turn a corner into a nest of spiders. Summoning her gunblade Lightning mutters,"Right", before charging forward.

Roughly an hour, and 40 spiders, later Lightning and Noctis finally spot the illusive door that Marlow told them about.

"I don't see any key holes or hidden switches. Any ideas? What that?"

Lightning leans back from the glyphs she'd discovered on the wall. "I think they tell how to open the door."

Noctis leans close, studying the glyphs over her shoulder- opposite the flickering flame. Eye's widening he starts laughing.

"Really Noctis," she watches him catch his ribs. "What could possibly be that funny?"

"I know why no one can open the door." He takes a deep breath, calming himself. "These are really old glyphs, I only know them because my tutor thought he'd try to rattle my cage by making me decipher some." He chuckles again. "Didn't work like he'd planned."

Reaching out he traced a female looking figure. "If I'm not mistaken a woman pure in vertue has to bleed on the wall to get it to open. I'm assuming that means a virgin." He sighs. "Now where are we going to find a virgin...?"

Lightning raises a brow, hand flickering out in acknowledgment.

"Oh."

"Does it say how much blood?"

"Uh, no." Noctis shakes himself, suddenly more turned on then ever before. "I'm assuming a drop should work."

Lightning walks up to the wall, studying it. Seeing nothing to indicate where the blood should be placed she cuts her palm, flicking the drops randomly against the wall. In the upper left corner a brick begins to glow, slowly spreading into a square pattern until a normal door shape glows solid, before the area within it vanishes.

"Ask and you shall receive," she quotes, stepping through.


End file.
